No Flower Comparable
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Mortal AU - Nico is a good son, because he's helping out in Persephone's flower shop in the summer. Percy is a good son, because he buys Sally flowers every Sunday. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || No Flower Comparable || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: No Flower Comparable – How Being a Good Son Pays Off

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, family fluff, they're both good sons, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Grover/Juniper, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Demeter, Hades, Persephone, Zerberus

Summary: Percy is being a good son, because every Sunday, he buys flowers for his mother at the flower shop where his best friend works. The shop is owned by Persephone di Angelo and she too has a good (step-)son, because Nico agrees to helping out during the summer.

This one is dedicated to all my beautiful and wonderful readers and especially so to all of you who send me a message to cheer me up yesterday. It really helped a lot. You're the best, guys!

**To clarify something again!** I'm not going to abandon FFNet so easily. That's like letting the trolls win. I'll be posting on here for as long and as much as I can, but consider my upset outburst yesterday a headsup - If you can't find a story to its full, smutty content, then that's because of the trolls, but it's still out there, just on my AO3 account. I'll be here too, as long as I can, but I'll be fully-here, with each and every story, on AO3.

To cheer me and you up, have a lot of adorable fluff!

**No Flower Comparable**

_How Being a Good Son Pays Off_

Nico di Angelo was a good son.

It was the weekend before the summer that they'd all been sitting together for breakfast. Well, not all of them. Hazel, Nico's younger half-sister, had already left on the last day of school. She had spend weeks begging their dad that she could pretty-please go on a vacation with her best friends – Leo, Frank, Reyna, Jason and Piper. Nico wasn't really sure how that would work out seeing as Leo _and_ Frank were both in love with Hazel, while both Reyna and Piper were Jason's exes. Personally, Hazel's older siblings Bianca and Nico had bets going on concerning whether or not Reyna and Piper would enter a cat-fight and if either Leo or Frank would finally confess.

So, Hazel wasn't there. But Nico and his older sister Bianca were, together with their father Hades and their stepmother Persephone. And grandma Demeter. Oh, and the family dog Zerberus. Somehow, Nico liked that they had a relatively large family living together. Granted, grandma could get onto his nerves at times because she always wanted them to eat healthy.

"I don't know how we will go by this summer", sighed Demeter miserably.

"What do you mean, nonna?", inquired Bianca, sipping her orange juice.

"Eat your carrots, Niccoló", chided Demeter before turning back to her. "Oh, the store..."

"Carrots are _not_ a fit breakfast", huffed Nico with a slight pout. "What about the store?"

"Katie graduated high school and now that she's enrolled in college, she's moving away. And Miranda asked us if she can take off for the next three weeks too, because the whole family is going to Europe to search for an apartment for Katie and get her settled and all", explained Persephone.

She and Nico hadn't gotten along well at first, but after Bianca's and Nico's mother had died and they had come to stay, she slowly started to warm up to them. Now, six years later, she was the only mother Nico knew and he was grateful to have her. Besides, she sometimes sneaked chocolate chip cookies past her mother and shared them with Nico. Persephone's mother Demeter was living with the di Angelos too, mostly so because she had been blowing a casket about her daughter moving away, apparently. By now, mother and daughter owned a flower shop together.

"I can help out", offered Nico softly.

"Come again?", grunted Hades, half amused as he watched his son.

"I can help out", shrugged Nico casually. "I mean, Hazel stole my two best friends for a vacation. Will's gone with his boyfriend too, so I don't really have many people to hang out with anyway. Not much to do. I can as well help out in the shop then."

He huffed a little breathless as he was being hugged by Persephone. "Oh, you're such a good son."

"I would help too, if I wouldn't be going to that archery summer camp with Zoe and Thalia", threw Bianca in, pouting a little. "Well, says a lot about your social life, actually."

He stuck his tongue out at her. He had a perfectly fine social life. Reyna, Jason, Frank, Will, Lou, Cecil and his family were really all the people he needed. Of course Hazel had to steal three of them and Will was gone with Jake to some romantic get-away thing. So that really didn't leave him with too many options. Why shouldn't he spend his summer helping his stepmother then? After all, she had opened her home for them when their biological mother had died and by now, she had also opened her heart for them. The least he could do was help out in the flower shop and be a good son.

/break\

Percy Jackson was a good son.

If one would ask his mother, Sally Blofis, she'd say he was the best. The two of them had been through a lot together. Percy's dad had been a marine and died for their country, leaving Percy and Sally to fend for themselves. Desperate, lonely and vulnerable, Sally had chosen the wrong man. An abusive man. They had been stuck with him for years, lived through the verbal and physical abuse.

They were past that by now. One day, Gabe had beaten Percy too hard. Nearly losing her child had been the much-needed wake-up-call. She filed charges and got divorced and they build their life up again from scratch. She found love in one of Percy's teachers, married again. Still, at times she still blamed herself for putting her son through so much pain, thinking she wasn't a good mother.

So every Sunday when Percy would go out and get breakfast from the bakery around the corner, he also got his mother a flower bouquet. Nothing too expensive, just some simple wild flowers. Just to show her that he loved her, that he didn't hold anything that had happened to them against her.

It was how he had met his best friend, actually. Grover and his girlfriend Juniper worked there part-time to better their pocket-money. He also liked the owners, Demeter and Persephone. And the two other part-time workers, the Gardner sisters Katie and Miranda.

Getting dressed, he took a last look at the bed opposite his own bed. His younger half-brother Tyson was still sound asleep, arms tightly wound around the giant, equally asleep black dog. Mrs. O'Leary yelped slightly in her sleep as she had her paws around the little child. Smiling affectionately at them, Percy left the room and then the apartment. He liked this little Sunday morning ritual of his, it was a good way of clearing his head and it was nice to be alone with his thoughts too. Sharing a room with his seven-years-old brother and a gigantic dog was at times a little cramped.

"Buongiorno." [trans: _Good morning_]

Percy's head snapped up as he entered the flower shop and a new voice greeted him. For a second, he was sure he was stuck in a shoujo anime, but then he remembered that he was in a flower shop and the roses and tulips surrounding the bishounen were real. So was the bishounen. Percy's face flushed as he saw the handsomest boy ever. Olive skin, a charming smile, tousled, dark curls and _really_ nice muscles that were shown off in the sleeveless black shirt. Percy liked. A lot.

"Hey, Perce!", greeted a rather familiar brunette and suddenly there was a Grover between Percy and the delicious new guy, blocking the view. "How's Ty doing?"

"H—Hey, Grover", nodded Percy, trying to peek over his friend's shoulder. "He's still asleep."

Much to his dismay, Persephone called something from the back and the hot new guy left. Percy pouted a little, but at least he could now focus in full attention on his friend. As if on cue did Juniper walk over to them, already carrying the usual bouquet that Percy normally ordered.

"Here you go", smiled the caramel-haired girl charmingly.

"T—Thanks... And... uh... Who was _that_?", asked Percy reluctantly, face flushing.

"That's Persephone's son Nico", answered Juniper amused. "Why do you ask?"

"Is he single?", whispered Percy, biting his lower lip. "Or, uhm, well, gay?"

"Dude, he only started working here this Monday. We haven't exactly talked about relationship status and sexual orientation yet", snorted Grover and rolled his eyes.

"_But_ we can snoop around a little", offered Juniper with a grin. "He _is_ pretty good looking."

"He is?", echoed Grover wide-eyed, turning desperately toward his girlfriend.

"Not as attractive as you", cooed Juniper and leaned in to peck his lips.

"So... you'll find something out for me until next week?", whispered Percy and grinned.

He and Juniper shared a conspiratorial grin before Percy left again, with a slight jump to his steps.

/break\

Nico actually liked the work in the flower shop. It was calm, Grover and Juniper were rather nice and he apparently had the talent to do bouquets. Nearly two weeks after he started working there, on the second Sunday, he found himself doing a rather interesting bouquet. Persephone had asked him to do it for a regular customer. Apparently Persephone's favorite.

"Why does mamma like this one in particular?", inquired Nico curiously as he put the flowers together, only cheaper ones but even those were beautiful. "I mean, apparently the one doesn't spend too much money here. No roses or other fancy flowers, this is the cheapest of the cheapest."

"It's a friend of ours, actually", answered Grover as he brought pots outside.

"His name is Percy", continued Juniper, stocking the shelves. "He buys a bouquet for his mother every Sunday. I think that's what Persephone likes, that he's such a sweet son."

"Percy?", repeated Nico curiously. "Weird name."

"You know nothing", laughed Grover. "His name's actually Perseus. But don't tell him I said that."

Nico smiled amused. Somehow, the notion really was sweet. That this Percy really bought flowers for his mom every week. He had assumed it was some cheap shot who bought them for his girlfriend. Now more motivated, he put a little more love into his work.

"Morning!", exclaimed a soft, beautiful voice. "Sorry I'm early this week!"

Nico looked up from his work again. They weren't even really open yet. In came the most beautiful human being Nico had ever seen. The most breathtaking smile on rosy, bow-shaped and very kissable lips, the smile lighting up eyes of such a brilliant color like Nico hadn't seen since moving away from Venice – the green and blue clashed to create the color of the ocean itself. He wasn't tall or overly muscular, but athletic to just the right extend. Sun-kissed skin revealed by the sky-blue _Captain America_ t-shirt. Nico blinked in slow-motion as he took all of it in.

"Buongiorno, bello", greeted Nico, voice a little tight with desire.

"Hello again", grinned the beautiful stranger and walked up to Nico. "Uhm, I mean, I was here last week too and saw you. That is, I'm here every week. Demeter already likes to call me the shop's mascot. I'm Percy, by the way. It's nice to meet you."

So this was Percy? Nico smiled intrigued as Percy thrust his hand out at him. Instead of shaking it, Nico grasped it and bend down to place a kiss on it. Looking up, he noted rather pleased that a blush was dusting Percy. That was an indication that the boy was at the very least gay. Straight guys tended to hit him square in the face for those actions, so that one was rather obvious. Good.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Percy", smiled Nico charmingly. "I'm Nico."

"I know", said Percy before blushing darker. "Uhm, I mean, Grover mentioned you. You're Persephone's son... right? So, uhm, you... work here now?"

"I'm only helping out", replied Nico, turning to get the flowers for Percy. "Miranda is on vacation and Katie went off to college, so they're a little short around here."

"That's very sweet of you", smiled Percy tenderly.

"Buying flowers for your mother every week is sweet too", countered Nico.

"Ah. Eh, I... uh... should go", mumbled Percy, face crimson red.

/break\

After that day, Percy came over nearly every day. Grover and Juniper told Nico that this wasn't unusual, seeing as both of them were friends with Percy, Percy often came over when he was bored. That put a bit of a damper on Nico's happiness, because he had secretly hoped to be the reason for the gorgeous boy's frequent visits. But even so it was okay. After all, spending time with Percy at all was pretty amazing, whatever the reason. Because Percy was pretty amazing. He was adorable and at times rather childish and ridiculous, but in an endearing way. He had a thing for silly puns and animals. He helped in an animal shelter for example, he loved horses and dogs and cats and all kind of marine animals. It was sweet to listen to Percy talk about horses all day long. But there was also a nerdy side to Percy, because he loved _Captain America_ and _Aquaman_ and _Doctor Who_. Nico was content just listening to the boy rambling and gushing over the things he liked. But what he liked the most was his family – his mother Sally, his baby-brother Tyson and his stepfather Paul. And _that_ was what Nico loved the most. For a proper Italian boy like Nico, nothing was more valuable than family and Percy's sense for family was extremely impressive.

Over the past weeks, they had become fast and good friends.

"Do you wanna go watch _Big Hero 6_ with us?", asked Percy eagerly one morning.

Nico nearly jumped out of his skin. What kind of a greeting was that, this early on a Sunday? Looking up, he stared at an overly eager Percy. Wow. The eager puppy eyes were doubled seeing as Percy was holding a young brunette boy, whose eyes were nearly plopping out too in excitement. Nico blinked a couple of times slowly, looking from Percy down to his brunette mini-me.

"You must be Tyson", concluded Nico a little amused. "Hello, I'm-"

"Nico! I know!", exclaimed the little boy excited. "Big brother talks about you _all the time_-"

"Tyson, shush", hissed Percy embarrassed and blushed brightly before turning back to Nico. "Uh, I just thought... So, I got _Big Hero 6_ on Blue-Ray from my older half-brother Triton, he said that I remind him of Hiro so I should own the movie. Mom agreed with him, saying I'm too adorable to be true and as hyperactive... Anyway, so Tri gave it to me and Ty asked me to watch it right away, but I wanted to ask you too, because you love Marvel too, so I thought I'd ask..."

"Your brother just randomly gives you DVDs? Lucky you. The only thing Bianca gives me is a hard time", huffed Nico playfully while getting the regular flowers for Percy. "Sure, why not."

"Well, technically I wasn't supposed to open it yet because it's a birthday present and my birthday is next Tuesday, but I'm too curious to wait", grinned Percy sheepishly.

"But we'll watch it on brother's birthday! Do you wanna come?", asked Tyson eagerly.

"Oh. Your birthday?", whispered Nico surprised. "How old will you turn?"

"Seventeen", admitted Percy sheepishly. "And yeah, I guess other teens celebrate their seventeenth birthday differently. But I like that. We just eat cake together and watch a movie. Just family."

"And you're inviting me?", asked Nico stunned.

Percy's face turned _very_ red at that. "Well, uhm, do you wanna come or not?"

"I'd love to", smiled Nico. "Just give me your address and a time."

"Great!", exclaimed Percy happily and took the flowers.

As Percy and Tyson left again, Nico found himself oddly cornered by Grover and Juniper. "Yes?"

"You know why he's inviting you to celebrate his birthday with his family, right?", asked Juniper.

"You know, I've been his best friend for two years now and he never invited me", said Grover.

"Where is this going?", inquired Nico a little uncomfortably.

"The boy is head over heels for you, Niccoló", chided Persephone as she entered the main room.

"It is _so_ blatantly obvious", added Demeter, carrying a bucket of roses in. "I mean, he has hearts in his eyes when he looks at you and even though I like to joke that he's the shop's mascot, his visits tripled since you started working here. Really now, boy, pay more attention!"

"R—Really?", asked Nico stunned and turned toward Grover and Juniper.

"Very much so", sighed Grover as he admitted defeat. "He asked us to find out if you're single and gay weeks ago, but that's... well, nothing I normally ask in a normal conversation..."

"I am", answered Nico hastily. "Both, that is. Gay and single."

"Oh. Good!", exclaimed Juniper excited. "And are you interested in Percy?"

Nico blushed in answer, causing his four colleagues to laugh a little. It wasn't his fault. Percy had intrigued Nico ever since the Italian had first seen the other, but over the past weeks, Nico had downright fallen in love with Percy, because the boy was _so much more_ than just a beautiful face.

/break\

"Mom", chimed Percy happily as he placed the vase with the flowers on the breakfast table.

"Yes, honey?", asked Sally with a fond smile as she flipped a pancake.

Paul sat at the table, reading his newspaper and watching them amused. He knew he had gotten the best people into his house when he had married Sally Jackson. Percy may have been a troublemaker when Paul had first met him, but after Paul and Sally started dating, the boy turned his life around. Paul guessed it was because of all the bad things they had been through. Percy wanted for his mother to finally be happy so he did his best to make Paul stay.

"Can a... friend of mine come over for my birthday?", asked Percy awkwardly.

Paul put his newspaper down and Sally paused her cooking as both exchanged a look. Ever since Sally had gotten rid of Gabe, Percy's birthday was solemnly Percy's and Sally's day. It had taken Tyson's birth for Paul to be included in the tradition. Not Annabeth or Grover had ever been invited either, or any of Percy's previous boyfriends. So this, this sounded interesting.

"Who is this friend?", asked Paul, putting his protective-dad suit on.

"It's Nico!", exclaimed Tyson happily. "The boy who makes the flowers! The one Percy talks about all-all-all the time! Percy really, really, really likes him! A lot!"

"Thank you, Tyson", grunted Percy embarrassed and blushed.

"The boy you kept seeing at the flower shop?", inquired Sally curiously.

"Yes...", mumbled Percy awkwardly, ruffling his own hair. "H—He's a good... friend..."

"A friend, mh?", repeated Sally with a teasing smile. "That's why you talk about him 'all the time'?"

"Tyson is exaggerating-", started Percy embarrassed, glaring at the little child.

"Not true!", protested Tyson with a pout. "When Percy talks to Annabeth on the phone, or Rachel, or Grover, he's _always_ talking about how nice Nico is and how he likes the same movies and comics and shows and that he's like a badass florist! Is badass a bad word, mommy?"

"How come I have never heard of this Nico before, mh?", chuckled Sally amused, looking at Percy.

"Because...", started Percy slowly, blushing. "I think this is... serious. I mean, I am serious. I think I've really... fallen in love with Nico. I mean, I was crushing hard on Luke and I liked Octavian a lot, but... but what I feel when I look at Nico is something completely... different..."

"Then tell _us_ some more about this Nico-kid", grunted Paul skeptically.

"Well, he's spending his summer working at his mother's flower shop because they're short-staffed", started Percy, causing his mother to heave a 'what a good boy'-sigh. "He's _extremely_ handsome. Italian. With the hottest accent ever. He rides a bike that he calls Tartarus, because of course he's a punk who dresses all in black – that makes him being a florist even more adorable, actually. He pretends to be all grumpy all the time, but deep down he's actually a sweetheart. He likes _Doctor Who_ and the _Avengers_ and we spend hours arguing if Batman or Aquaman is the best DC hero and-"

"Okay, okay, I think I get it", laughed Sally, delighted at the degree of devotion sparkling in Percy's eyes. "Yes, I'd like for him to join us. I want to meet the boy who stole your heart."

Percy's face was aflame as he had to endure the teasing of his family for the rest of the day.

/break\

"I know I sometimes bring work home with me, but I think this is the first time _you_ brought work home with you, love", noted Hades as he tried to make his way through his living room.

There were vases with various flowers all around the living room, Persephone sitting on the couch in the middle. "Oh no, this wasn't on me. This is all on Nico."

Hades frowned and looked around, finding his son crouched down in front of three different vases of red roses, staring at them intensely. Hades appreciated that Nico had offered his help to Persephone, but the end game was still supposed to be Nico joining Hades' law-firm. Not the flower shop. So this kind of devotion to flowers was a little unsettling to Hades. Persephone could have either of their two daughters, or both, but not the boy! Nico had to join Hades' family business!

"Nico?", asked Hades inquisitively. "You're... truly devoted to your summer job, it appears."

"Well, it's relaxing and all, I guess", shrugged Nico, only paying half mind to Hades.

"Oh, love", laughed Persephone amused. "He's not _that_ devoted to the shop. All of _those_ are for his very special little sweetheart. He's invited to a birthday party this evening. I told him he should bring flowers. He took... everything he thought Percy would like and brought them with him to decide. You see, he wasn't good at narrowing it down."

"I wasn't aware you had a 'special little sweetheart', Nico", noted Hades curiously.

"Oh, he does", answered Demeter before Nico had a chance to protest. "He's been eagerly awaiting Percy's arrival every Sunday. It's endearing. So we need him to succeed in this, because we like Percy a lot, you hear me, Hades? Make sure your son doesn't mess up."

Hades stiffened a little. His and Demeter's relationship was a little awkward, she still hadn't forgiven him for 'kidnapping' her to Vegas and getting married after one too many pomegranate wines. So he did everything to please the woman. He had no idea why this sweetheart of Nico's was apparently so important to Demeter and Persephone, but he felt like he had missed something out.

"So, son. This Percy...", started Hades, watching curiously how Nico gathered the bluest flowers.

"Mh? He's all things good and beautiful", whispered Nico with a far-off look on his face. "And blue is his favorite color, so... this has to be perfect. I dyed the roses and orchids myself."

"You _really_ have it bad", observed Hades, cocking one eyebrow.

"I'm hopeless", sighed Nico, nodding in agreement. "And I fear I'll screw this up badly."

"You better don't", chorused Persephone and Demeter amused.

"Whaff", growled Zerberus, as though he wanted to agree with the women.

Nico rolled his eyes and turned to glare at the beast of a dog. But he grinned as he saw that Zerberus was carrying blue irises in his muzzle. They fit perfectly into the bouquet. Taking them, he ruffled Zerberus' fur. The dog growled delighted and turned onto his back, rolling around.

"Good boy. At least someone is still on my side", grinned Nico pleased.

/break\

Percy was nervously walking up and down the living room, having set everything ready for a cozy movie night. His mother was in the kitchen, finishing the surely delicious blueberry cake, while Paul was trying to bathe Tyson. And all left for Percy was to wait for Nico.

"Percy! Help!", called Paul from the bathroom. "I can't deal with Mrs. O'Leary and Tyson!"

A small grin formed on Percy's lips. Mrs. O'Leary was a giant, black dog, yet deep down, she was just an eager pup and her favorite companion for playing was Tyson. Percy hurried to help, but just as he entered the bathroom and pulled Mrs. O'Leary out by her collar, the doorbell rang.

"Don't worry, I got this!", exclaimed Sally and Percy could hear the grin in her voice.

Sally was grinning broadly as she opened the door. In front of her stood a nervous looking boy with olive-skin and adorable messy curls. He was cute and if the nervousness was indicating anything, then this boy was as interested in Percy as Percy was in him. Suddenly, Percy had his chin on Sally's shoulder, trying to get past his mother who was blocking the entrance.

"Hello, Nico!", greeted Percy with a large smile. "I'm glad you could make it!"

Percy's heart was beating fast as he saw the bouquet of beautiful, white flowers Nico was holding. Were they for him? Did Nico truly bring him those beautiful flowers? But before he could get his hopes up any more, Nico handed the pretty flowers to Sally.

"Those are for you, Missus Jackson. Thank you for having me", explained Nico politely.

"Such a well-mannered boy", smiled Sally, sniffing the flowers. "Now, you do work in a flower shop, if I gather that correctly, right? Tell me, what do those mean then?"

"Those are jonquils. They represent respect and regard. I thought they were fitting", admitted Nico.

"It's actually Missus Blofis, but you may call me Sally", smiled Sally, ushering him inside.

Percy was pouting a little. On the one hand, he found it incredibly sweet that Nico had brought flowers for his mom, but on the other, he had been hoping he'd get them. Before he had a chance to pout any more, he suddenly had a blue bouquet of flowers in front of him.

"Those are for the birthday boy", offered Nico with a charming smile.

Percy's entire face lit up as he took the flowers and hugged Nico with one arm. Sally smiled amused and went to the kitchen to get two vases out while her son was glowing with happiness.

"Now tell me, what do _those_ mean?", inquired Sally mischievously.

"Well, eh, irises mean that I have a message for you and blue salvia means I'm... thinking of you. Morning Glory means that you won't get rid of me that easily. The... flame tulips stand for beautiful eyes and I've never seen eyes comparable to Percy's. The... blue roses were actually white before I dyed them a—and... white roses stand for a secret love... T—Tulips in general stand for... a confession of love, actually. A—And forget-me-nots represent... true love and faithfulness."

While Percy was too busy trying to get his heart to beat at a normal rate again, Sally smiled to herself. "So you have a message for Percy and that message being that you think of him, that you think he has the most beautiful eyes and that you won't leave his side any time soon, because you want to confess your secret but true love and faithfulness to him?"

"Y—Yes, ma'am", nodded Nico stiffly and awkwardly. "I'm sorry. It was a stupid idea. And the timing is horrible, it's your birthday and we should just celebrate and please forget-"

The rest of his overly awkward excuses were swallowed by Percy's lips as the other boy literally threw himself at Nico. Both crashed onto the floor, with Percy on top of Nico, arms around Nico's neck as he comfortably sat on Nico's lap and deepened the kiss.

"That's the best present ever!", exclaimed Percy breathlessly once they parted.

"D—Didn't know you'd be that happy about flowers...", frowned Nico confused.

"No, you dumbass!", huffed Percy, hitting Nico's chest. "You! Confessing your love to me! I mean, that totally means I get you to be my boyfriend as my birthday present, right?"

Feeling mischievous, Sally placed one of the blue ribbons that were left over from Percy's earlier present-tearing-orgy on top of Nico's messy hair. The Italian turned red and Percy smiled even brighter. Oh, those two were going to be so cute together, she could just feel it.

"I _really_ hope you don't plan on... unpacking that present", stated Paul seriously as he and Tyson entered the kitchen. "Very nice to meet you, boy. I hope you know to treat Percy right."

"Yes, sir", nodded Nico hastily, wide-eyed.

He hastily brushed the ribbon off his head as he tried to stand. Percy allowed it, albeit reluctantly. Sally all the while lit the candles on the cake and placed it on the table, between the two vases. Their family and guest gathered around, sitting down and waiting for Percy to extinguish the flames. As Percy did so, everyone clapped. The birthday boy proceeded to cut the cake and Sally served everyone a piece of the cake. Nico was blushing a little as he had Percy all snuggled up to him, smiling so incredibly happily that Nico wasn't sure he even deserved the boy.

"I love you too", whispered Percy as he stole a piece of cake right from Nico's fork.

"Get used to that", advised Paul. "When it comes to blue food, those two don't take prisoners."

"I don't mind", smiled Nico, melting at the breathtaking look on Percy's face.

"That's good", grinned Percy delighted, planting a kiss on Nico's lips.

"Does that mean Nico is Percy's Prince Charming?", asked Tyson innocently. "Like in fairy tales?"

"It totally does", agreed Percy with a cheeky grin.

Nico had a feeling he would be blushing and stuttering awkwardly a lot during the rest of the evening. This family was something else alright. Nico was already frightened of what would happen once Percy's and Nico's families would meet each other.

"Can we watch the movie now? Pretty please", begged Tyson with large eyes.

"Yes!", exclaimed Percy eagerly and rushed off, together with his brother.

Sally and Paul sat down on the couch together and Nico took a seat on the farthest other end, figuring Percy would want to sit next to his mother. Percy was putting the disk in while Tyson got a bowl of popcorn and another piece of cake for himself before snuggling up to his mom. Nico frowned concerned. The couch was good for four people, but there was no way it left room for Percy now. Percy was the birthday boy, he should get a comfortable seat, but where else was Nico supposed to sit? Before Nico had a chance to get up, he had a lap full of Percy. The Italian's face was aflame as Percy rested his head on Nico's shoulder, comfortably snuggled up to Nico.

"P—Percy", hissed Nico awkwardly, looking over to Paul and Sally.

"Oh, we don't mind. As long as your hands stay appropriately above waist-line", warned Paul.

"Y—Yes, sir", mumbled Nico embarrassed, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist.

Percy chuckled amused by his new boyfriend's awkwardness. It was too cute. Looking over Nico's shoulder, Percy took another look at his blue bouquet of love-confession. A brilliant smile found its way onto his face once again. This was the sweetest thing ever. Nico was the sweetest thing ever.

"So, I was thinking-", started Nico, before Tyson hit him. "Ouch."

"No talking during Disney movies!", exclaimed Tyson wide-eyed. "Big brother has to teach you a lot! We don't talk when we watch Disney movies and Percy doesn't want talk when we watch Marvel movies so you have to be like double-silent now! Shush!"

The seven-years-old was adorable as he glared at Nico, one finger pressed to his lips. Grinning a little, Nico nodded and ruffled Tyson's hair. Percy was giggling to himself, face buried in Nico's neck. His warm breath was tickling Nico's neck in all the wrong ways.

"Please stop being all warm and... and... _seductive_ while we're sitting on a couch with your brother and parents", whispered Nico into Percy's ear as he felt Percy's lips on his neck.

"You're no fun", hummed Percy with a slight pout. "Also, stop talking or Ty will forever ban you from family movie nights and we wouldn't want that to happen, Nico."

"If you don't both shush it, you'll _both_ be banned", teased Sally.

"Mom! It's my birthday! Can't I watch a movie _and_ tease my boyfriend?", whined Percy.

"I'd rather you wouldn't do the latter", deadpanned Paul. "At least not while I'm here too."

"I second that", muttered Nico embarrassed, hiding his face in Percy's soft, fluffy hair.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: It was a pain in the ass to find blue flowers with the right meanings. xD_


End file.
